<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Thing in Between by gayasaprmptfst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581461">Every Thing in Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasaprmptfst/pseuds/gayasaprmptfst'>gayasaprmptfst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaya Sa Pelikula, Ian Pangilinan - Fandom, Juan Miguel Severo - Fandom, KarlVlad - Fandom, Pangpang – Fandom, Paolo Pangilinan - Fandom, pancakes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Other, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasaprmptfst/pseuds/gayasaprmptfst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buhay ang mga gamit sa condo a la Toy Story. Pagkatapos ng bangayang KarlVlad, pagkaalis nilang dalawa, nag-away-away rin ang mga kagamitan nila.</p><p>Samantala sa CR ng condo, may namumuong samting sa pagitan ng gamit na brief ni Vlad at gamit na brief ni Karl. Masisisi ba sila? Ngayon lang sila nakakita ng kasapi ng undergarment-species na hindi nila kapamilya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apat na mugs/Apat na plates, Brief ni Karl/Brief ni Vlad, Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kilometer Zero: A GSP Prompt Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Thing in Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction. An entry for this year's Kilometer Zero Prompt Fest.</p><p>The author does not claim ownership to all of the characters mentioned in the story—they are Juan Miguel Severo’s characters: Karl, Vlad, Judit, Santi, and Anna, as well as the inanimate objects used in this work fiction, from a web series called Gaya Sa Pelikula. Almost half of the script is based from the said web series.</p><p>I wish you enjoy your reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where people are easy to be judged because of who and what they love, making it hard for them to be loud with it, how much harder would it be for non-living things to be seen when people think they don't have feelings?</p><p> </p><p>When these inanimate objects have found a place, will it also be a safe space?</p><p> </p><p>Ang kwento kung saan may buhay ang mga bagay-bagay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part I</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>December 14, 2018</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, kayo na ang bahala rito.</p><p>Masinop 'yon sa gamit kaya hindi kayo mamomroblema.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs (in chorus):</p><p> </p><p>DADATING SI KARL?!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates (in chorus):</p><p> </p><p>Excited kayo, ha???</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Syempre! Makikilala na rin natin siya finally.</p><p>Excited din ako kasi mag-de-decorate siya rito sa condo!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Sus. Edi dun na kayo! Kaya rin naman namin ‘yun!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>LUH. Paano kaya? Eh mga bagay kayo? Pinagsasabi niyo diyan?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagtatakang napatingin si Tito Santi sa mga mugs at kutsarita niya sa may kusina.</p><p>May kakaiba sa mga ito.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Kutsaritas, may problema ba? Bakit gan’yan na lang ka-</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Hoy, kayo. Itigil niyo na ‘yan. Ang aga-aga. Nako, Tito Sants, gan’yan sila lagi. Nasanay na kami.</p><p>Sige po, kami na ang bahala.</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>May kasama ba si Karl, Tito Sants?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Sa pagkakaalam ko, wala. Hindi rin siya nagsabi sa akin kung meron.</p><p>Ewan ko rin ba sa batang ‘yon, sobrang mahiyain. Wala pa raw siyang masyadong kaibigan sa school.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Hay, salamat. Buti naman kung ganun. ‘Yung huling nakitira rito, akala mo mag-isa lang siya sa condo. Sobrang kalat! UGH!!!</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Ni hindi man lang ako nilinis o nilabhan nun. ‘Yung mga panahon na ‘yon, feeling ko, ang dumi-dumi ko! Huhu</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Mabait naman ‘yun eh. Tsaka nagbago naman siya, ‘di ba.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na Plates:</p><p> </p><p>Pinagtanggol na naman po nila. Hay, nako. Pasalamat kayo..</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Is there something going on here??</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Po? Like what, Tito Sants?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>(Hindi puwede. Imposible.) Wala. Never mind.</p><p>Anyway, forget about him, okay? Hindi na siya pupunta rito..</p><p>Hindi na siya babalik.</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Buti naman. You deserve better, Tito Sants.</p><p> </p><p>ALL:</p><p> </p><p>YAKAP, TITO SANTSSS!!!</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, siya. Sige. Mauuna na ako. Ingatan niyo sarili niyo, ha.</p><p>Si Karl din.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>(Kinikilig)</p><p>Sure naman akong aalagaan ako ni Karl, Tito Sants!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>(Naiirita)</p><p>Hay, nako, mugs!</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Ingat, Tito Sants. Ako na ang bahala.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, sige. Bye na, everything! Bibisitahin ko kayo ulit. Behave, okay?</p><p>Bago tuluyang lumabas ng pintuan ay muling tiningnan nito ang mga mugs at kutsarita. Nakangiting nagpapaalam naman sa kanya ang mga bagay-bagay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 years ago, Tito Santi started to be fascinated about witchcraft. During these times, he was already with Emman and their relationship is not going well. He had caught Emman lying multiple times about sa maraming bagay pero lagi lang din nitong itinatanggi hanggang sa magkaayos ulit sila. Wala eh, mahal niya kaya lagi niyang pinapatawad. Mas natatakot siyang mawala ito kaysa sa magmahal muli ng ibang tao.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi had been watching a lot of witchcraft videos on Youtube and stumbled upon a video where this person puts a spell on non-living things and gives lives to them. He had an idea. He decided to meet up with the witch, asked her to give life to the non-living things in the unit, para mabantayan niya ang mga galaw ni Emman. He knew Emman deserved his privacy, but please, nakatira ito sa kanya and hindi nito kakayanin kung niloloko siya nito sa kanyang sariling pamamahay. The next week, when Emman went out, the witch came and did the job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why are they acting so different?”, sa isip nito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This can’t be. I told her not to do it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part II</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>December 15, 2018</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am like a wave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it hurts..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Haaaay. Ang gwapo talaga ng side profile niya!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Hoy, mugs! Narinig ko ‘yon!</p><p>Kilig ka kilig ka naman?!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But I slammed against the sand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then again, I never learned..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Party sila ih.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Only the moon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could pull me in..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now that he has gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It all feels wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But still I long for him..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Inggit ka lang! Ang ganda ng view ko rito, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Laptop:</p><p> </p><p>Guys, sino ‘yung nagpapatugtog?</p><p>Hindi makapagtrabaho nang maayos ‘tong si Karl, eh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boy I love gave me a bird</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said be patient, please</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Easy-han niyo naman masyado!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I set it free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He left without another word..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                                                          Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, teka. Sa’n ‘yun pupunta?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My heart, it broke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that night..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p><br/>Uy, Karl!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I asked him where to go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said, “I don’t know”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, I fell down and cried..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>NeighBEER:</p><p> </p><p>Uy, may pogi!</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>He does not look familiar to me. Kilala niyo?</p><p> </p><p>Stormtrooper bowl:</p><p> </p><p>Bagong lipat siguro.</p><p>Probably from the unit next door.</p><p> </p><p>NeighBEER:</p><p> </p><p>Ang gwapo nemen ng kapitbahay!</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>In fairness, ang gwapo nga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pahina lang po ng music”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*door slammed*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Ay! Bakit pinagbagsakan mo ng pinto, Vlad? Ang rude naman neto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe some part of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope that it might always be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and me each other</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Easy true young lovers</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Laptop:</p><p> </p><p>Akala ko ba istorbo? Marupok ‘yan?</p><p>Sayaw rin siya eh.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Nag-enjoy na rin siya, oh. Sige, sayaw!</p><p>Sana magkaroon ka rin ng kasama sumayaw soon..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part III</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matagal ng kilala ng mga bagay-bagay si Vlad dahil ilang beses na itong tumatambay sa condo unit with Tito Santi, Emman at Aldous. Kapatid ni Vlad ang bumili ng kabilang unit at madalas mag-stay si Vlad dito kapag gusto niyang mag-unwind kasama ang ngayo’y ex-boyfriend na niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang ipinagtataka ng mga bagay sa unit ni Tito Santi ay bakit nandito si Vlad, dala ang mga gamit niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang mga gamit niya na may buhay rin..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Uy, si Vlad!</p><p>Anong ginagawa niya rito?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Teka, bakit may dala siyang gamit?</p><p>Kasama ba siya ni Karl? Titira siya rito?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>I don’t think so.</p><p>Sabi ni Tito Santi, wala naman daw sinabi si Karl na kasama niya.</p><p>Wala pa rin siyang kakilala rito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Sandali, Vlad. Anong ginagawa natin dito?</p><p>Oo, kaladkarin ako pero hindi ako trespasser.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Ako lang ba or nagsalita ‘yung maleta?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Minumulto ka na, mugs.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>No, you’re not minumulto.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>May buhay rin kayo??!</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Uhh, yes? Buhay rin kayo ah. Gulat na gulat?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Paano? Akala ko kami lang ang may buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, wow. Don’t go feeling too special.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>First time niyo bang makakita ng ibang bagay na may buhay rin?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Oo. Hindi naman kami nakakalabas dito eh.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, kaya naman pala.</p><p>Marami na kaming nakitang iba pang mga bagay</p><p>na may buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Pero paano? Kasi hindi namin alam kung paano</p><p>kami nagkaroon ng buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Malamang, pinabarang kayo.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>What?!? Pinabarang?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Oo, kasi sa amin. ‘Yung kapatid ni Vlad ang nagbarang.</p><p>We’ve witnessed din kung paano niya gawin.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Sinong kapatid?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Si-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Sandaleee!! So, hindi kilala ni Karl si Vlad?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Sa kabila lang nakatira si Vlad.</p><p>Hindi ba sila nagkita ni Karl sa labas?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Sinong Karl ba ‘yan?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                          Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang hindi nga kilala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hi, neighbor.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p>*gasps*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Luh. May spark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m from the unit next door.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Ang gwapo niya sa malapitan, I’m melting!</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Kalmahan mo, Necklace.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>I mean, gwapo naman talaga siya.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Psssh. Lahat naman gwapo sa ‘yo.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Hmm. Cute niyo. May feelings din ba kayo?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Oo naman! Kaya nga kami nakaramdam ng gulat, ‘di ba?</p><p>Lungkot, saya, ganon.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>No. Maliban dun. Nakakaramdam din ba kayo ng love?</p><p>Pag-ibig.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Love?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Sssshh! Maleta!</p><p>Wala ‘yon. Nag-iimbento lang ‘yan si maleta.</p><p>Mga tao lang ang may kakayahang nakakaramdam no’n.</p><p>Hindi tayong mga bagay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ba’t kasi hindi ako nagising?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alak pa!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ba’t mo alam?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pinahinaan ko ‘yung tugtog niyo kagabi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ingay eh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Naistorbo ka ba?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi. Nag-enjoy nga siya sa tugtog eh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Istorbo!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ilang sandali pa..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“VLADIMIR?!?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She looks familiar.” Condo thought. “She must be one of Tito Santi’s friends who visited before”, condo just can’t remember. “But why doesn’t she know Karl? Well, maybe Tito Santi did not mention him?”. It noticed how Judit is looking around once she entered the unit. Judit is acting like she’s inspecting all the corners of the room, including the things that belong to Karl. Even the walls, the stairs, everything.</p><p>“Why does she look at each one of us like she knows us?” Condo is starting to feel bothered about this.</p><p> </p><p>May ibang nararamdaman si condo kay Judit at sa mga bagay na dala rin ni Vlad.</p><p>“Bakit niya kami tinanong kung nakakaramdam din kami ng pagmamahal?”, tanong sa isip ni condo. “Tito Santi once told us that yes, we are not capable to love, dahil mga bagay kami.”, pag-alala nito. “Pero bakit itatanong pa ni maleta kung pare-pareho naman kaming bagay at hindi nakakaramdam nito?”, litong-lito na siya.</p><p> </p><p>Condo let go of its thoughts for a while. It just listens to the chaotic conversation Karl, Vlad, and Judit are having in the living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Maki-ride ka na, ha. Akong bahala sa renta mo this month.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, ate. Nagmamahalan kami.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p>(whispers)</p><p>I miss that feeling, too..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>*looks at each other*</p><p>OMG. Titira talaga kayo rito?</p><p>OH, CHAOS.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part IV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t take my sister too seriously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like you have the power to hurt me anyway.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>‘Di mo syuuuur!</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Excuse me, hindi talaga. Mabait naman ‘tong si Karl.</p><p>Tsaka as if naming ma-fo-fall sila sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>‘Di mo syur ulit.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Can you guys stop it. Let Vlad unpack first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wala sa usapang dito ka titira.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm? But I already paid my rent.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheke:</p><p> </p><p>Yes, hello? Isang acknowledgment naman diyan, Karl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your ate paid my rent.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Teka, oo nga naman. Unfair naman kung hindi kami</p><p>Patutuluyin dito. Wala kayong pambayad kung hindi dahil kay Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Desisyon pa rin ni Karl. Tsaka ideya naman ni Vlad ‘to, eh!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anong klaseng jowa ka?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Ayan na. D’yan nag-start ‘yan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, edi break na tayo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, eto na cheke mo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Luh. Break agad? Boring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know, some people would</em>
</p><p>
  <em>actually pay me to live with them,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>right?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Medyo mayabang, ha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gay for pay!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sino kayang willing magbayad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*door slammed*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part V</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alam na ba ng Papa mo na gusto mong mag-shift?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Uy, babalik pa kaya sila Vlad dito?</p><p>Kawawa naman, wala ‘yung matutulugan.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>For sure naman na may friends siya.</p><p>Atsaka, sabi niya may kaya sila, ‘di ba? Mag-ho-hotel na lang siguro siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang si condo simula ng dumating si Judit hanggang sa umalis ito. Hindi pa rin mawala sa isip nito ang mga napansin kay Judit at sa mga kagamitan ni Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Si Ate Judit, familiar ba siya sa inyo?</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Hmm. Hindi. Bakit?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam pero may something sa kanya. Nung pumasok siya rito kanina sa unit, tiningnan niya tayong lahat. Lahat tayong mga bagay na may buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Uhm.. Halos lahat naman ng bagay rito may buhay.</p><p>Baka chine-check lang kung okay ba ‘tong titirhan ni Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Actually, yes. She is familiar. Naaalala ko siya.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Sino siya? Anong meron kay Ate Judit?</p><p>Friends ba sila ni Tito Sants?</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>She’s been here before. 3 years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Pero hindi ko siya nakita na kasama si Tito Sants, paano-</p><p> </p><p>*gasps*</p><p>OHHHH.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>‘Yung sinasabi ni Necklace na nagbigay rin ng buhay sa kanila..</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Na kapatid ni Vlad..</p><p>Ay siya ring dahilan kung bakit may buhay tayo..</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Oo. Tama kayo. Si Ate Judit ‘yon.</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>HA?!? MAMBABARANG SI ATE JUDIT?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Sabi ko na eh. Boses pa lang niya, alam kong nakapunta na siya rito.</p><p>‘Yung tawa pa lang, familiar na.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi lang natin nakikita kasi bihira naman siyang pumunta rito.</p><p>Si Vlad ang laging tao sa kabilang unit. Ngayon na lang siya ulit nakadalaw.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>So, hindi rin alam ni Tito Sants na si Ate Judit ang may ari</p><p>ng kabilang unit?</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siguro. Hindi rin nababanggit ni Vlad si Ate Judit kapag nandito sila.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>And we would have known. Pero pansin niyo, hindi alam ni Vlad na may buhay</p><p>ang mga gamit niya.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Actually. I don’t think he does.</p><p>I don’t think he knows that his sister is a witch either.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin alam ni Karl na buhay tayo. Si Tito Sants at Ate Judit lang ang may alam.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Uhm.. May tanong pa ako. Bakit ako tinanong ni Maleta tungkol sa pag-ibig?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka rin ako diyan. Alam niyang hindi tayo pwedeng magmahal kasi mga bagay tayo pero bakit itinanong niya pa rin?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Baka curious lang?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Ha, eh wala naman tayong kakayahang magmahal talaga. Sila nga rin, ‘di ba?</p><p>Pare-pareho tayong bagay. Imposibleng may iba pa tayong maramdaman na hindi nila nararamdaman.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Tsaka sabi naman ni Relo, nag-iimbento lang ‘yun si maleta. Tao lang talaga</p><p>ang pwedeng magmahal.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Siguro nga. Weird lang.</p><p>Hmm, anyway, nag-aalala rin ako kay Vlad kahit papaano, no.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Alam mo, okay lang sila. Ang mahalaga, hindi na kailangan ni Karl na humiram ng pera kasi pumayag naman si Tito Sants na ‘wag na muna niyang bayaran ‘yung renta this month.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, ayan na si Karl!</p><p> </p><p>Nakisang-ayon na lang si condo pero hindi pa rin ito kampante. May kutob siya may nangyari sa mga kagamitan ni Vlad na may kinalaman sa pag-ibig. At hindi rin magtatanong si Maleta kung wala itong napapansin.</p><p>Napansin ni Microwave na malalim ang iniisip ni Condo. Pakiramdam din niya na may kakaiba sa mga kagamitan ni Vlad pero hindi na muna niya iisipin ito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Condo, okay ka lang?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Oo. May iniisip lang.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Hayaan mo na muna. Hindi na naman natin sila makikita, eh.</p><p>Baka hindi na bumalik ‘yon. Kasi ‘di ba may nakatira ng bagong tao sa kabila.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Sabagay. Wala nga lang siguro. Okay na rin, no. Tayo-tayo pa rin dito.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>True. I mean, wala naman tayong against Vlad pero syempre, ngayon lang tayo nakakita na kapwa bagay natin na may buhay rin. Hindi ko alam paano tayo kapag nagsama-sama tayo sa iisang bubong.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Totoo ‘yan. Masaya na tayo sa ganito. Magiging okay rin si Karl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part VI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Knock! knock! knock!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anyway, tapos na akong kumain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alis na ako.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Wala man lang thank you??</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Vlad!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, please. Don’t tell me di-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dito ka na lang matulog.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Ayun. Marupok naman pala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang naliligo si Vlad ay isang katok muli ang narinig ni Karl mula sa pinto. “Sandali lang po”, sigaw niya. Pagbukas nito ay wala namang tao. “Hello? May tao po ba diyan?” Lalabas na ng pinto si Karl nang may naramdaman siyang bagay na nasipa niya ng bahagya. Dalawang regalo, may nakasulat na pangalan nila ni Vlad. “Ano ‘to? Ang agang pamasko, ha. Walang pangalan kung kanino galing.” Lumingon-lingon pa ulit sa paligid si Karl bago tuluyang pumasok sa unit.</p><p> </p><p>Sa hindi kalayuang kwarto ay nakasilip ang nagbigay ng regalo. “Hay. Bagay talaga kayong dalawa! Bagay rin sa inyo ‘yang regalo ko. Kakaiba ‘yan. Kakaiba sa lahat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tapos na ako.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, okay.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga pala. Oh.</p><p>(Sabay abot kay Vlad ng regalo niya)</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Para sa’n ‘to? Welcome gift mo sa’kin?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Luh. Feeling nito. Anong welcome gift? Papatulugin lang kita dito ngayong gabi, hindi ka titira rito.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Hmp. So, kanino ‘to galing?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam. May nag-iwan lang sa pinto. May pangalan lang natin dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Hmm. Nabuksan mo na ‘yung sa ‘yo?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vlad opens his gift wondering who left it and what could it be. Nang mabuksan na ang regalo, napailing na lang si Vlad dahil isa lang ang kilala niyang maglalakas-loob magbigay ng ganitong klaseng regalo sa kanya. At dahil nga nagpapanggap silang magkarelasyon ni Karl, mai-spoil na rin siya ni Judit sa mga ganitong regalo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>The gifts are from Ate.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Paano mo alam?</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Only Ate would gift me briefs. We probably have the same pair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>B-briefs?</p><p>(Naiilang na binuksan na rin ni Karl ang kanyang regalo at nahihiyang napapatawa sa nakita.)</p><p>Brief nga.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>I told you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part VII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Grabe ‘yon. Hindi man lang pinatulog sa kama.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Aalis din naman kayo bukas, ‘di ba? Okay lang ‘yun, no.</p><p>Syempre, ‘di naman niya kilala si Vlad, no. Do you expect na papatabihin niya agad ‘yun?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Don’t worry. Makakatulog din si Vlad sa taas. Let’s be patient.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? No, hindi kayo titira rito. Anong let’s be patient?!</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Ay, sorry. Ayaw niyo pala sa spoiler.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Medyo naaawa ako kay Vlad, ha. Hindi siya makapwesto ng maayos dito.</p><p>Nahihirapan din ako, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Tiisin mo na muna, sofa. Isang gabi lang naman.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>‘Di mo syuuuur!</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Necklace, drop it!</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Gagalit yern? Oh, sige. Hindi na.</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Sssshh! ‘Wag kayong masyadong maingay diyan. Tulog na mga tao, oh.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman nila tayo naririnig, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, basta. ‘Wag kayong maingay.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Okay lang ba ‘yan si Maleta?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Medyo hindi. ‘Yung mga iba pang bagay na kasama namin, gusto na ring lumabas.</p><p>Ang sikip kaya sa loob.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Marami pa kayong kasama?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Oo. Nandito sa loob ko.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Palabasin mo ma muna. Basta kapag malapit na mag-umaga, bumalik na lang ulit sila sa loob.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>SSSSSHHHH!!!!</p><p>‘Wag kayong maingay!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I saw how you looked at me earlier.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Nagising ba siya?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>No. He’s dreaming. He usually talks in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I think you know.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part VIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Ay, ang sweet. Nagluto siya ng breakfast for Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>In fairness. Ang bango ng corned beef.</p><p> </p><p>Kawali:</p><p> </p><p>Gaga. Spam ‘yon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“May nahanap ka ng pupuntahan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, my ex offered. Sa kanya na lang para tapos na.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god. No way.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Karl, okay naman si Vlad. Dito mo na patuluyin.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Ayoko na mag-stay kasama si Aldous, please.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Who does?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi tayo aalis. May pagkakasunduan ‘yan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will you be my housemate?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Say yes already.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>OMG. Exciting! G na, Vlad!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gusto kong mag-shift sa film.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gusto kong magtrabaho sa pelikula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turuan mo ko.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Not bad, ‘di ba. Tuturuan mo lang magpelikula si Karl, oh.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>‘Di niyo syur ulit!</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>May alam ka ba sa nangyayari, Necklace?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Deal?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Deal.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part IX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Karl, so, can I unpack my things already?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Oo. Oo naman! Feel at home, sige.</p><p>Kakain lang ako. Kumain ka na ba?</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p>Not yet. I was supposed to have breakfast at my ex’s.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, okay. Sige, sumabay ka na sa akin. Masarap ‘yung luto mo, ah!</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Haha. It’s just eggs and spam but yeah, thank you. Okay.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Marunong kang magluto?</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p> Yeah, I do. I live alone so, I need to.</p><p>Ikaw ba?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Oo, pero ‘yung mga fried lang. Hehe</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Fried eggs? Hmm. Kaya pala ang daming nabasag na itlog nung nakaraan.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Hoy! Don’t judge me. May biglaang interview kasi ako no’n kaya nagpanic ako.</p><p>Natapon ‘yung mga itlog.</p><p> </p><p>*awkward silence*</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Okay, enough with the eggs.</p><p>Matagal ka na ba rito?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Kakalipat ko lang nung nakaraang araw. Bakit?</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Wala. Not to be rude, but there’s something about this unit.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Anong ibig mong sabihin?</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Wala ka bang nararamdaman? Kakaibang energy?</p><p>Parang may mga nagmamasid sa bawat galaw mo.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Mga? Marami sila?</p><p>‘Wag mo nga akong tinatakot Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Sabi nga sa isang web series, “Ang lahat ng takot ay imbitasyon upang maging matapang”</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Uy, napanood ko ‘yan! Idol ko writer niyan!</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>I know, he’s great. We can rewatch it, if you want.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Sige! Pero baka bukas o sa ibang araw. Busy pa sa work, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, me too. I’m working on something.</p><p>Sige, una na ako, ha. Mag-unpack lang ako. Lalabas ako after, may aasikasuhin lang.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Sige. Thank you ulit sa breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Haaay, salamat! Makakapag-unpack na rin si Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Why do I have a bad feeling about this?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Bakit? Kilala natin si Vlad, okay naman siya, ‘di ba?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Yes, si Vlad, oo. Pero ngayon lang tayo makikisalamuha sa kapwa natin bagay na pagmamay-ari ng iba.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Subukan pa rin nating makisama. Wala namang masama.</p><p>Let’s just trust Karl sa desisyon niya. Oras na rin para makapag-usap tayo.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Talk about what?</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>About Ate Judit.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Anong meron kay Ate Judit?</p><p> </p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>FINALLY!!!! HELLO, PHILIPPINES!!!</p><p> </p><p>Gray Cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>AND HELLO, WORLD!!!</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>WELCOME TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD!!</p><p> </p><p>Headphones:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, wow. It’s good to be back. Kumusta kayo?</p><p> </p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Ay. Ang daming tao. Hello!</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Welcome sa inyong bagong bahay. Umaasa kami sa mapayapang samahan natin.</p><p> </p><p>Gray Cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Thank you! Oo naman. Ang saya. Daming new friends!</p><p> </p><p>*Suddenly..</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Karl, sigurado ka bang walang multo rito?</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Vlad, ang aga-aga. Wala. Wala akong nararamdaman. Tigilan mo ‘yan.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Baka manhid? Cheka.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Parang may bumubulong.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Baka naman iniisip mo lang. O baka sarili mo ‘yung naririnig mo?</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Hmm. Baka marami nga lang akong iniisip.</p><p>Hmm. Sige. Maya ko na tapusin ‘to, kailangan ko ng umalis eh.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Iiwanan mo lang ‘yung gamit mo na ganyan?</p><p>Ayusin mo na.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Ano, kailangan ko na kasing puntahan ‘to eh. Importante lang.</p><p>Mamaya ko na lang ayusin.</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Basta ayusin mo mamaya pag-uwi mo, ha!</p><p> </p><p>Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Padamay na rin nung hugasin ko.</p><p>Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Teka, Vlad!</p><p>Hmp. Naisahan ako dun ah. Tama ba ‘tong desisyon ko?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, hinintay ni Karl na makauwi si Vlad para pag-usapan ang mga gawain nila sa bahay.</p><p>Hindi sanay si Karl na may kasama at lalong hindi sanay si Karl na marumi ang tinitirhan niya. Kapag walang ginagawa, hilig niyang maglinis. Therapeutic ang paglilinis at nakagiginhawa ang preskong dala ng malinis na bahay para sa kanya. Umaasa na lang siyang gano’n din si Vlad at hindi kung saan-saan lang niya iiwan ang mga gamit nito.</p><p> </p><p>Pinagmasdan niya ang naiwang gamit ni Vlad at napansin ang brief na regalo ni Ate Judit. Nakakatawa na sa dinarami-rami ng pwedeng iregalo sa kanila, brief pa. Hanggang ngayon, nagdadalawang isip pa rin siya kung tama ba na pumayag siya sa ganitong setup at magsinungaling kay Ate Judit. “Kung hindi lang ako tinakasan ng kliyente ko!”, inis na pagkakasabi nito. Naisipan niyang maglinis ng bahay habang wala pa si Vlad. “Meron pa siyang mga stuffed toy na nilagay sa sofa, ha.” “’Yung headphones, iniwan lang sa mesa. ‘Yung mga damit, nakakalat pa sa sahig. Ugh!!” “Hindi talaga pwede ‘to!”</p><p>Napansin niyang naiwan niya pala niya sa side table ‘yung brief na regalo sa kanya. “Nandito pala ‘to.” Kinuha nito ang brief at dadalhin sa cr. “Maliligo na lang muna nga ako.”, sabi ni Karl. Naglalakad ito papuntang cr nang biglang may narinig siyang sigaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>KARL!!!</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Huh? Sino ‘yon? Vlad?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Orca! Anong ginagawa mo? Tumahimik ka nga diyan!</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Vlad? And’yan ka na ba?</p><p> </p><p>*silence*</p><p> </p><p>Karl:</p><p> </p><p>Vlad?? Hmm. Baka guni-guni ko lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tuluyan ng pumasok si Karl sa cr upang maligo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Paanong narinig ni Karl ‘yon?</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Akala ko ba hindi nila tayo naririnig?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>It seems that Vlad can hear us too.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Probably murmur. Pero hindi audible.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Kalmahan niyo lang kasi. Darating tayo diyan.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Darating saan?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Uhm.. Or not.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Ate Judit did something.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Anong ibig mong sabihin?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Nabigyan niya tayo ng buhay, pwede rin na kinulam niya sila Vlad at Karl para marinig nila tayo.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what? Anong binigyan kayo ng buhay ni Ate Judit?</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Alam namin na Ate Judit is a witch. Siya ang nambarang sa amin.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Really? Bakit kayo pinabarang?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Para bantayan ‘yung ex ni Tito Santi na dito rin nakatira dati.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Si Tito Sants??</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Kilala niyo si Tito Santi?</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Oo naman. Lagi kami rito no’n. Pero wala pa siguro kayong buhay no’n.</p><p>Bagong lipat lang si Tito Santi nung nakilala niya si Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Kumusta na si Tito Santi?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>He’s okay. Huling dalaw niya nung dalawang araw bago kayo mag-trespass.</p><p> </p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Ay. Grabe sa trespasser. Si Vlad lang ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Kasama niya kayo, so, that includes you.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Karl na magkakilala si Tito Sants at Vlad?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>I don’t think so. Alam ba ni Tito Sants na kapatid ni Ate Judit si Vlad?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>No. Mukhang hindi. Kasi isang beses lang naming nakita si Ate Judit dito.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>AHA! Iba kasi ang gamit na name ni Ate Judit as mambabarang. Malamang, kaya hindi niyo maalala at hindi kilala ni Tito Santi.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Ah! Okay. Oo, kasi iba ang pagpapakilala niya kay Tito Santi noon. Kaya nung nakita ko siya, hindi rin ako gano’n kasigurado.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Ano bang iba pang gamit na pangalan ni Ate Judit?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Just don’t tell anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Sino pa bang mapagsasabihan namin? Hindi naman kami nakakaalis dito.</p><p>Wala rin kaming ibang nakakausap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagtinginan muna lahat ng kagamitan ni Vlad bago napagdesisyunang sabihin ang ginagamit ni Ate Judit na pangalan as mambabarang..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mga kagamitan ni Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Nanang Rent.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Nanang Rent?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Judit Nanang Rent???</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Kami lang mga kagamitan ang nakakaalam na ‘yun ang gamit niyang pangalan.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>I see. So, hindi pala nila alam ang connection nila sa isa’t isa. And that explains the keychains, too!</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. I just realized na pamangkin pala ni Tito Sants si Karl.</p><p>So, lumipat na pala si Tito Santi?</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Oo, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Ang liit ng mundo, no? Dito pa talaga tayong lahat magtatagpo..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang makauwi si Vlad, pinag-usapan na nila kung ano at sino ang gagawa ng mga gawing bahay. Kasama na rin ang gabi-gabing panonood nila ng pelikula gaya ng sa kanilang usapan kapalit ng pagtira ni vlad sa unit.</p><p> </p><p>Few days have passed, nasusunod naman ang mga rules na binigay nila sa isa’t isa pero kadalasan ay kailangan pang paalalahanan ni Karl si Vlad sa mga assigned chores nito. Minsan ay nakakalimutan pa nga at hindi rin natutupad ang gabi-gabi nilang panonood dapat ng pelikula, dahilan para mainis si Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Isang gabi na maagang natulog si Karl dahil pagod sa trabaho, hinayaan niya na muna si vlad na manood ng pelikula mag-isa.</p><p> </p><p>“Pass na muna ako tonight. Daming work, eh.” Sabi ni Karl.</p><p>“Sure ka? Magluluto akong midnight snack.” Sabi naman ni Vlad.</p><p>“Bukas na lang ako manonood, pagod ako, eh.”</p><p>“Okay, sige.”</p><p>“Vlad, ‘wag mong kalimutang maglinis ng kalat mo bago matulog, ha!”</p><p>“Hmm-hmm! Matulog ka na. Good night!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They slept that night not knowing the chaos that tomorrow will bring..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Vlad’s alarm going off*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Maaa, help! Gising na gising na ako, oh. Nauna pa ako rito sa nakahiga sa ‘kin.</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Buhay pa ba ‘yan? Tulog mantika, ah. Magigising ‘tong si Karl sa lakas ng alarm niya.</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>GOOD MORNING, EVERYTHING!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Good morning! Panibagong araw na pasasalamat na may buhay tay-</p><p>H..Ha? Sandali.. Anong nangyari rito? Bakit ang gulo-gulo? Nilooban ba tayo?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi. Nag-movie marathon kasi si Vlad. Nagluto at kumain din, tapos natulog na. Hindi naglinis after.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Nako, mukhang may bardagulan mamaya. Hindi matutuwa si Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>At mukhang Emman the 2<sup>nd</sup> siya.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Teka, buhay ka pala, Halaman?</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Ay, yes. Good morning din sa’yo, Remote. Oo naman. May buhay naman talaga ako, no!</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Ba’t ngayon ka lang nagsalita?</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Shy kasi ako, eh. Tsaka may kakaiba sa araw na ‘to kaya na-feel ko lang magsalita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Vlad’s alarm keeps on going off*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Kqya ba magising today? Maglilinis pa siya ng kalat, oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Good luck na lang talaga.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Hello! Good morning! What is happening?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Good morning, mugs! Kumusta tulog mo?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Morning, apat na plates. Good morning kapwa ko-</p><p>Hala! Bakit mag-isa lang ako rito? Nasaan yung tatlo kong kasama?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Ang cold naman niyan. Hmp.</p><p> </p><p>3 other mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Nandito kami sa sink! Iniwan niya kami rito at hindi man lang hinugasan. Huhu</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>OMG. Sayang naman, cute pa naman sana kaso irresponsible.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Hala. Kulang din pala kami. Ano na bang nagyayari? Ano ‘yung maingay? Kanina pa ‘yun ah.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa kasi ‘yung alarm netong si Vlad.</p><p>Actually, pati ‘yung mga gamit niya, hindi pa rin nagigising.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Ano pa ba, eh may pinagmanahan.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Eton a ng aba ang sinasabi ko.</p><p> </p><p>Mayamaya ay nagising na nga si Karl dahil sa lakas at walang tigil na tunog ng alarm ni Vlad.</p><p>Magigising na rin ang lahat ng kagamitan dahil sa mga susunod na pangyayari.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Vlad’s alarm sound in the background*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p>Ayan, nagising na nga! Bumalik na kayo sa dati niyong pwesto!</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Balik na, mga kagamitan!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sabi ko na eh.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>OMG. Mukhang masama na agad ang gising.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pst! Vlad, gising!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gisiiiiing!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Hoy, Orca. Gumising ka na diyan!</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Ano baaa? Sandali.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Relo! Gising na! Anong oras na oh!</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Maaga pa. Chill ka lang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hoy! Uy! Alarm mo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Aray)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Teka! Aray naman Vladimir! Pinaghampas mo pa talaga ako!</p><p> </p><p>Gray cat plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Vlad! Gising na, please. Baka ihampas din ako ni Karl.</p><p>Ayokoooo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Groans)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>MALETAAAA! GISING!!!</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Ano ba? Ang aga-aga, nagsisigawan kayo.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Magsigising na rin kayo. Kanina pa alarm ng alarm cellphone ni Vlad, oh!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Kaaaarl! Heeeelp!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hindi ka man lang naglinis bago ka natulog!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nauna pa akong nagising sa ‘yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>VLAD!!! Uy! Pst!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Grabe, ‘di ba? Hindi pa ipinagsaing si Karl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Ano nang nangyayari diyan?</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa rin nagigising si Vlad. Kawawa naman si Karl, oh!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uy, Vlad. VLAD!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GISIIING!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, sa cr..</p><p> </p><p>Brief 1 (Karl’s) :</p><p> </p><p>Ano’ng nangyayari sa labas?</p><p> </p><p>Brief 2 (Vlad’s) :</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam. Nagsisigawan sila eh.</p><p>Gising na rin ata si Karl.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Okay lang kaya sila?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Hayaan na muna natin ‘yon. So, ano nga ‘yung sinasabi mo?</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Ayun nga.. Ano, ikaw pa lang ‘yung undergarment na kilala ko, at masaya ako na nandito ka.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Actually, ikaw pa lang din ang kakilala ko na undergarment. ‘Yung mga kasama ko, hindi rin sila tulad ko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Ang weird pero ang gaan na agad ng loob ko sa ‘yo. Alam kong ilang araw pa lang tayong nagkakausap.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Sa totoo lang, ako rin. Pareho tayo ng nararamdaman..</p><p> </p><p>May gusto sana akong sabihin.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>A-ano ‘yun?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>‘Di ko alam pero parang nahuhu-</p><p>TEKA SANDALEEE!</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Karl! Wait! Saan mo siya dadalhin?!</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Setting: Sala</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Sino ‘yon? Narinig niyo ba ‘yon?</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Alin? Si Mugs?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Anong ako?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>‘Yung sumigaw. May sumigaw. Hindi niyo ba narinig?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako ‘yun. Baka si Remote.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako yu-</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Aray ko! Kailangan bang ihagis ako? Why naman like that, Karl?</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Hay, Salamat nagising din!</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Hoy! Nasa cr pa si Karl! Saglet!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Naamoy ko nga.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Sino ka?</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Ako? Grabe, kalimutan na ba? Alam kong hindi ako kagaya niyo na inanimate objects pero bakit kailangang ganon?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Gaga! Hindi ikaw. ‘Yun oh.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon ka lang namin nakita rito ah. Bakit ka nandito?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Ay.. Hello sa inyo. Ako ‘yung regalo kay Vlad na brief? Naiwan niya lang ako sa cr.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so, kasama mo ‘yung isa pang brief na regalo naman kay Karl?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Oo! Magkasama kaming dumating dito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagkatinginan ang lahat ng kagamitan ni Karl. Maging ang mga kagamitan ni Tito Santi na matagal ng nandoon ay ngayon lamang nakita ang bagay na ‘to. Ang nakapagtataka pa, naiiba ito sa mga kasamahan niya na mga kagamitan. Meron din naman silang mga kasamang damit, panloob man o panglabas, pero hindi nakapagsasalita. Si B1 at B2 lang ang mga natatanging kasuotan na makakasama nila na may buhay, kung sakali. Dahil lahat naman ng mga damit ni Karl ay walang buhay.  </p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>So, nakakapagsalita rin ‘yung isang brief ni Karl?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Uhm.. Oo? Bakit parang gulat na gulat kayo?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon lang nangyari ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p>Ha? Ang alin? Na magkaroon ng brief sa unit?</p><p>Hindi sila.. Hindi sila nag-bi-brief??</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Baliw. Ngayon lang kami nagkaroon ng kasama na undergarment na nakakapagsalita.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Woah. So, kami lang ang klase ng damit na may buhay rito?</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Gano’n na nga.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi kaya si Ate Judit din ang may gawa nito?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Posible. Pero bakit?</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Baka natrip-an lang? Alam niyo naman ‘yun si Ate Judit.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Sandali. Pabulong, anong nangyayari?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit ka kasi rito!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Edi, nakita ako ni Vlad na gumagapang kaming mag-isa?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>May bago tayong kasma na undergarments. Oo, may buhay sila.</p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Sure ba kayong kina Vlad at Karl ‘yan? Baka naman naiwan lang ‘yan ng kung sino rito, no!</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin ba kayo magtataka na kakaiba sila sa atin?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Hindi! Kay Vlad talaga ‘ko. I’m very sure kasi sinuot niya ako tapos nakita ko pa nga ‘yung a-</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Hoy! Hindi ka kinakausap, usapan namin ‘to!</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Aba! Teka sandali nga. Bakit mo sinisigawan si B2?!</p><p> </p><p>Gray Cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Why naman ganon? Kasamahan na namin siya, no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Nakikisali eh. Tsaka ang dugyot mo! Iniiwan ka lang sa cr? Hindi ka pa nilalabhan?!</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Sumusobra ka na ha! Akala mo kung sinong malinis. Eh may brief nga rin si Karl sa cr eh!</p><p>Iniwan niya lang din si B1 dun! Ilang araw na rin ‘yun!</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>OMG. What is the meaning of this? Nakakahiya, Karl. Iniiwan mo rin pala si B1 sa cr? Eye-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, ano? Sinong dugyot, ha? Makapagsalita kayo diyan.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Itigil niyo na nga ‘yan. Ang concern lang naman namin, hindi na nga naglinis kagabi, hindi pa gumising ng maaga para ligpitin ‘yung mga kalat niya.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Wala ba siyang balak maglinis muna habang naghihintay matapos si Karl?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Karl! Ma-le-late na ako!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Nako. Mukhang aalis pa ata.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kanina ka pa diyan oh!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Ay wow. Nagmamadali? Siya na nga ‘tong late magising, siya pa ‘tong nagrereklamo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay. Tapos na! Tapos na! Tapos na!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Vlad? Nasan si B2? VLAAAAD! Hello??</p><p>Teka, anong gagawin mo? ‘Wag mo ‘kong hawakan!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tingnan mo nga naman..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akala mo kung sinong malinis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>may iniwan din naman pala siyang brief dito.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Bitawan mo na ako, Vlad!</p><p> </p><p>Hooooy! Sandali. Maghuhubad ka? ‘Wag! AAHHHHH! KARL HELP!</p><p>NAGHUHUBAD NA SIYA! AYAN NA! AAAAAAHHHH! MOMMA TULONG!</p><p>PIKIT MATA NA NGA LANG! AAAHHHHH!</p><p>HOY TULONG ANG LAKI! HAHSKSJLSLJSLKS ANG LAKI LAKI! SANA ALL AAAAHHHHH ANG LAKI NG BRASO A-</p><p> </p><p>AY?? HA??</p><p> </p><p>Vlad, madumi na ‘yang damit mo na ‘yan ah? ‘Yan ulit isusuot mo?</p><p>Ah, gets. You’re one of them pala. Gwapo pero may pagkadugyot.</p><p>Kaya iniwan lang din si B2 dito. JUSQ. Kelan ba ako kukunin ni Karl? Gusto ko ng lumabas dito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hi, Ma! Hi, Pa!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Tita Aids! May trespasser po rito! Ang dami po nila!</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Excuse me? Kami ba ang nagpumilit mag-stay rito?</p><p> </p><p>Kawali:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi po sila naglilinis! Ang kalat po ni Vlad!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah.. Wala po ‘yun, Pa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sumakto lang po.. ah.. ‘yung ipon ko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsaka ‘yung biglaang raket.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cheke:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that’s me, right? Boy, I’m taking pride in it.</p><p> </p><p>Laptop:</p><p> </p><p>Hmm.. Medyo mayabang, ha.</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, kagigising mo lang, lappy?</p><p> </p><p>Laptop:</p><p> </p><p>Oo, kaka-full charge ko lang eh. Anong nangyayari?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Ayan. Tingnan mo. Ang kalat-kalat, ‘di ba?</p><p> </p><p>Laptop:</p><p> </p><p>Is this Emman the 2<sup>nd</sup>?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>That’s what I’m sayin’!</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>May bago rin tayong kasama. Mga undergarments.</p><p> </p><p>Laptop:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Buhay na undergarments?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Oo. At malamang, binarang din sila ni Ate Judit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anyway, sa labas muna ako magtatrabaho, ha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Di ako maka-focus, eh, ang daming nakakalat.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang mahihirapang magkasundo ‘tong dalawa na ‘to.</p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Sino ba namang matutuwa sa kalat? Grabe.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Chill lang kayo, okay? Maglilinis naman, eh. Baka nakatulog kagabi si Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga. Excited ba kayo, ha? Kagigising lang ni Vlad, oh!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hoy, renta lang binyaran mo dito, hindi katulong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anong akala mo sa akin, yaya?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, sa’n pupunta ‘to? Vlad, maglinis ka muna!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Vlad, mahal ka namin pero hindi ‘to pwede!</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Wow, mahal talaga?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>Can you guys calm down? Aalis lang kami, okay?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Anong aalis? Maglinis muna siya! Nakikitira na nga lang, hindi pa marunong makisama!</p><p> </p><p>Gray cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Hoooy! Maglilinis nga raw siya mamaya, ‘di ba?</p><p> </p><p>Kawali:</p><p>Hugasan niyo na ako, please.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tapos ikaw dapat maghuhugas, ‘di ba?”</p><p>“MAMAYAAA!”</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ata magandang idea na magkakasama tayo.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na plates:</p><p> </p><p>Alam niyo, dapat hinayaan na lang siya ni Karl umalis, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga! Dun na lang sana siya sa ex niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ikaw nakatoka-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anong mamaya?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheke:</p><p> </p><p>Alam niyo, kung hindi dahil sa akin, wala kayong pambayad ngayon!</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Excuse me, kung alam lang din naming na ganyan kakalat si Vlad, hindi na naming kayo tinanggap!</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>And okay lang kay Tito Santi na hindi makapagbayad si Karl this month. It’s not really our loss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“LALABAS MUNA AKO, OKAY?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PROMISE. MAMAYA!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Part XIV</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Headphones:</p><p> </p><p>Kung alam lang din namin na labag naman pala sa loob niyo ang patuluyin kami, hindi na lang sana pumayag si Vlad, no!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clapper:</p><p> </p><p>Kung hindi naman pala kami welcome dito, hindi na rin naming gugutsuhin pa na mag-stay rito.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin naming gusto na mag-stay pa kayo rito, so, quits lang!</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi kailangan ni Karl ng kasama, pwede kayong umalis anytime.</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Ang yabang niyo, ah! Aalis talaga kami.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Teka nga lang. Pwede mag-usap tayong maayos?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit kay rito sa sala. Umalis naman na si Karl. Mamaya pa babalik ‘yon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat ay pinuntahan ni B2 si B1 sa cr para yayaing makipag-usap..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>B1, tara. Nagkakagulo sa labas. Mag-uusap daw.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Bakit? Anong nangyayari?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Ewan, ang gulo, eh. Ang daming nangyayari.</p><p>Alam mo bang ngayon lang sila nagkaroon ng kasamang undergarments na may buhay?</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Tayo lang ang undergarments na buhay?</p><p>Ibig bang sasabihin, tayo lang ang naiiba?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi. Undergarments tayo, oo. Pero bagay rin naman tayo, ‘di ba?</p><p>Hindi ibig sabihin nun na iba tayo sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Natatakot akong lumabas, eh.</p><p>Baka magkagulo lalo. Ngayon pang dalawa lang tayong damit-panloob na may buhay rito sa unit. May lugar ba tayo rito?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman siguro tayo dadalhin dito kung wala, ‘di ba?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magkalapit na naglalakad papunta sa sala sina B1 at B2. Nagtatalo pa rin ang mga kagamitan, pero natahimik nang makita ang dalawa na papalapit sa sala. Nagkatinginan ang lahat. Hindi maipinta mga mukha. Nagkatinginan na lang din silang dalawa. Kinakabahan dahil hindi nito nagugustuhan ang katahimikan sa paligid. “Bakit iba ang tingin nila sa atin? Bakit parang hinuhusgahan nila tayo?” tanong ni B1. “Hindi naman siguro. Baka naninibago lang sila.” Sabi naman ni B2. “Mas okay ata na sa cr na lang ako, dun na lang tayo sa loob ng cr.”, hiling ni B1. Akmang babalik na ang dalawa sa cr nang biglang nagsalita ang mga kagamitan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>So, anong feeling ng may buhay?</p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Paano kayo nabuhay?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>You’re not supposed to be here, are you?</p><p> </p><p>Gray Cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Bakit kayo lang ang undergarments na binigyan ng buhay?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ba kayo nagtataka na kayo lang ang undergarments dito?</p><p> </p><p>Clapper:</p><p> </p><p>Kasama ba talaga namin kayo?</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ba kayo naliligaw?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Bakit kayo nandito?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Hey, kalmahan niyo lang. Dahan-dahan lang sa tanong.</p><p>Pasensya na B1, B2, pero ngayon lang kasi kami nakakita ng undergarments na may buhay, at nagsasalita.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>I understand. Dinala lang din kami dito. Hindi naming alam paano at sino ang nagdala sa min dito.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Baka may dahilan kung bakit kami lang ‘yung undergarments na buhay?</p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Wait. What do you mean you don’t know who left you here?</p><p>‘Di ba, regalo kayo ni Ate Judit?</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi namin alam? Nagising na lang ako nasa cr na ako eh.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Sino si Ate Judit?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Kapatid ni Vlad. Mambabarang siya.</p><p>Siya ang dahilan kung bakit may buhay lahat ng kagamitan dito.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Sabi ni Vlad, posibleng kay Ate Judit kayo manggaling.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi talaga namin sigurado. Ang alam ko lang, kay Karl ako.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>At ako, kay Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>May mali, eh. Hindi pwedeng kasama natin sila. Iba sila sa tin, oh.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Wala namang ibang Karl at Vlad dito. Eh, malay niyo, dito talaga sila.</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>‘Wag niyo na munang problemahin ‘yan. Wala namang mawawala kung titira sila rito. Gamit pa rin sila ni Karl at Vlad.</p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Tama. Tsaka na natin pag-usapan. Ang mahalaga, makauwi na si Vlad para makapaglinis na siya rito sa condo. Kapag naabutan pa ‘to ni Karl, pasensyahan na lang.</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, guys. Mukhang aalis na kayo.</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Talagang aalis kami! Babawiin namin si Cheke sa inyo!</p><p> </p><p>Halaman:</p><p> </p><p>Kayo pa talaga ang galit? Si Vlad na nga ‘tong may kasalanan?!</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Hala si Karl! Balik na kayo sa pwesto niyo!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come back for my things tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Grabe. Foul ‘yon. Personalan?</p><p> </p><p>Gray Cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Kaya naman pala lumabas para rin kay Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman alam ni Karl, eh. Masisisi niyo ba siya?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sana magkaayos na kayo.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Sino ‘yung kausap ni Karl sa labas?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Baka ‘yung bagong lipat din sa kabilang unit. Bakit?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, wala. Kanina pa sumisilip dito, eh. Parang may hinahanap.</p><p> </p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Sana all tsismosaaa!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am hereee!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gray cat Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Uy! Si Ate Judit!</p><p> </p><p>Orca Plushie:</p><p> </p><p>Ate Judit! Iuwi mo na kami, please!</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Grabe. Aping-api ba kayo? Kayo naman dahilan bakit nagtatalo sila Karl at Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Kawali:</p><p> </p><p>OMG. Ang dami niyang dalang goodies.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang madadagdagan pa ata tayo, ah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XVI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang mga araw, naging maayos na ang pagsasamahan nila Karl at Vlad sa unit. Okay na rin ang mga kagamitan sa condo sa kanilang sitwasyon. May mga araw na nagbabangayan dahil sa simpleng kalat na niiwan ni Vlad, pero naaayos din.</p><p>Pero habang tumatagal, napapansin din nila ang kakaibang pagkakalapit ni B1 at B2. Madalas din nilang naririnig kay Maleta ang salitang pagmamahal. Lagi lang itong sinasaway ng mga kasama niya at parang ayaw itong pag-usapan.</p><p> </p><p>May isang araw na wala pareho sa unit sila Karl at Vlad. Dumalaw si Tito Santi sa condo. Hindi nito aasahan ang mga dadatnan na kagamitan sa unit, lalo na’t may buhay rin ang mga ito.</p><p>Dito, naisipan ng itinanong ng mga kagamitan ang mga kakaibang nangyayari sa condo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>TITO SANTS!!!</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, kumusta kayo? Okay ba ang lahat?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Miss ka namin, Tito Sants! Kumusta ka po?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Okay naman, pero hindi na talaga kami okay ni Emman.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. These are Vlad’s, right? Nandito ba siya?</p><p> </p><p>Mga kagamitan ni Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>HI, TITO SANTS!!!</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Tito Sants. Matagal na po.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Sants:</p><p> </p><p>Sinong bumuhay sa inyo? Bakit kayo nandito sa unit ko?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Medyo maraming nangyari for the past weeks, Tito Sants.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Marami rin kaming nalaman.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Like what?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Kilala namin kung kanino niyo kami pinabarang. Kung bakit kami may buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>And she’s been visiting Karl and Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>What? Who?</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>Ate Judit.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Judith?</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>Judit, Tito Sants. No “H”.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Ju-dit.</p><p>Okay, but who is she? I don’t know any Judit.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Iba ang ginamit niyang pangalan, Tito Sants.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>OMG. I remember now.</p><p>Nanang Rent? Judit is Nanang Rent?</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Tito Sants.</p><p>JUDIT NANANG RENT.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Kapatid siya ni Vlad.</p><p>Pero ‘di alam niya alam na mambabarang si Ate Judit. Hindi niya rin alam na may buhay ang mga gamit niya.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>At hindi niya rin alam na magkakilala kami ni Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>The night na natulog dito si Vlad, may natanggap silang regalo.</p><p>Undergarments. At may buhay rin sila.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>What? How? Sinong nagbigay?</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin nila alam kung paano.</p><p>Vlad said it could be Ate Judit.</p><p> </p><p>B1 &amp; B2:</p><p> </p><p>Hello po, Tito Santi.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>This is a first time. Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng undergarments na buhay.</p><p>This is different.</p><p> </p><p>So, you think si Judit ang nambarang sa kanila?</p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Siya lang din naiisip namin.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>It really could be her. Dahil hindi lang ito ang unang beses na may ginawa siyang kakaiba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*knock! knock! knock!*</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Hello. Sinong hanap nila?</p><p> </p><p>Anna:</p><p> </p><p>Ay, Hello po. Uhm, ako po si Anna. Kaibigan po ako ni Karl at Vlad.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Wala sila rito, eh. May kailangan ka ba?</p><p> </p><p>Anna:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, wala po. May ibibigay lang sana kay Karl. May hinihiram kasi siya. Eto po.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Sunspray?</p><p> </p><p>Anna:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, opo. Mag-si-swimming daw sila bukas, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Sige. I’ll just give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>Anna:</p><p> </p><p>Ay, sige po. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>(napansin na sumisilip pa ito sa condo)</p><p>Uhm.. May kailangan ka pa ba?</p><p> </p><p>Anna:</p><p> </p><p>Ah, wala po. Wala po.</p><p>Thank you po ulit!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XVII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Anong ibig mong sabihin?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Nagmahal na po ako ng kapwa bagay ko.</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Maleta, sigurado ka bang gusto mong sabihin ‘to?</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>WHAT?? Nagmahal ka na?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Paano? Hindi pwede kasi mga bagay kayo. Hindi niyo kayang magmahal. Kami lang ang nakakaramdam nun.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Binigyan po ako ng kakayahang magmahal ni Ate Judit noon. She put a spell on me, to try if it will work, and it did. I fell in love with Ate Judit’s Garaglitch tote bag.</p><p> </p><p>It did not love me back, it loved something else. Pero ‘yung bagay na minahal niya, walang kakayahang magmahal. I was heartbroken for the both of us. Ate Judit decided to take the spell back kasi sabi niya, hindi talaga para sa amin ang pagmamahal. Mahirap ang pagmamahal kung bagay ka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Mas okay na ngang gano’n, right? Kasi hindi talaga para sa inyo ang pagmamahal.</p><p>Bonus na na may buhay kayo. Okay na ‘yon. Hindi niyo na kailangan magmahal.</p><p> </p><p>B1 &amp; B2:</p><p> </p><p>Paano kami?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Anong paano kayo?</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Paano kung makaramdam din kami ng pag-ibig?</p><p> </p><p>Carpet:</p><p> </p><p>Ano bang sinasabi mo? Kayo pa ba? Eh, naiiba nga kayo sa amin. Imposible.</p><p> </p><p>Clapper:</p><p>Hindi maganda ang resulta nung spell kay Maleta kaya binawi niya ‘yon. Hindi na uulitin ‘yon ni Ate Judit.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Paano kung oo?</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>B1, hindi pagmamahal ‘yan. Naiiba lang kayo, okay? Kaya feeling mo, may iba ka ring  nararamdaman.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Undergarments kayo, hindi kayo tao. Hindi kayo pwedeng magmahal.</p><p> </p><p>Cheke:</p><p> </p><p>Guni-guni niyo lang ‘yan. Hindi niyo nga alam paano kayo nagkabuhay, eh.</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Alam niyo, tigil niyo na ‘yan. Tapos na ‘yung kay Maleta. Mga bagay tayo, at hindi tayo magmamahal.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>May nararamdaman akong pagmamahal.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>B2, don’t push it.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Tito Sants, pero totoo! Gusto ko si B1. Alam kong imposible para sa inyo, pero ‘yun ang nararamdaman ko!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rice cooker:</p><p> </p><p>Ang kulit pala neto, eh! Hindi porket naiiba kayo sa amin, may kakayahan na kayong magmahal!</p><p> </p><p>“Paano sila Apat na mugs at apat na plates??”, pangangatuwiran ni B2. Nagkatinginan ang mga mugs at plates, tahimik lang sila. Nakatingin lamang din si Maleta na noon pa man ay napansin na ito. Tahimik lang din si Tito Santi, hinihintay na magsalita ang mga tasa at plato, ngunit umiiwas sila ng tingin. “There’s no way. Hindi pwede.”, huling sabi ni Tito Santi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Gusto rin nila ang isa’t isa!</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>B2, ‘wag na nating ipilit.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>No. That’s true! ‘Di ba, mugs at plates? Napapansin niyo pero binabalewala niyo lang kasi nakatatak na sa inyo na kapag bagay ka, hindi ka pwedeng magmahal. Kayo lang ang nagsasabi niyan.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>B2, please. This is not the right time.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>This is not the right time? So, kelan pa? Hindi sila ang magdidikta kung sino at ano lang ang pwedeng magmahal. Hindi ko alam kung bakit nararamdman ko ‘to, oo, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun na mali na ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Ito ‘yung rason kung bakit ako natatakot magpakita sa inyo noon. Simula pa lang, pinaramdam niyo ng kakaiba kami sa inyo dahil lang undergarments kami. Pareho lang naman tayong lahat na mga bagay pero hirap kayong tanggapin na buhay rin kami. ‘Di ba, buhay pa lang namin, dinidiktahan niyo na kung tama ba o mali. Ano pa kaya ‘yung nararamdaman namin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mga bagay tayo pero ang hirap makibagay. Kung pwede lang, dun na lang ako sa loob ng cr. Kasi doon, mas tahimik, pakiramdam ko, mas ligtas ako. Sa loob ng cr, malaya akong nagmamahal kasama si B2. Walang kumukwestyon sa amin. Naglakas loob akong lumabas kasama siya kasi akala ko, tanggap kami rito. Hindi pala.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya rin siguro binawi kay Maleta ‘yung spell. Hindi dahil sa nasaktan siya, kung hindi dahil sa judgement ng ibang bagay sa kanya. Which made Ate Judit think na hindi para sa mga bagay ang pagmamahal.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>We are all capable of loving, we were just made to believe that we are not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XVIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi is quiet the whole time. Alam niyang tama si B1 at B2. He somehow feels guilty. May rason kung bakit ayaw niyang magmahal ang mga kagamitan niya.</p><p>Kailangan niyang makausap si Nanang Rent. She has something to do with this.</p><p> </p><p>Lumipas pa ang mga araw at hindi nagkikibuan ang mga kagamitan sa unit ni Tito Santi. Hindi pa rin sila makapaniwala sa mga nangyari at sa posibilidad na kakayahan nilang magmahal. Sila mugs at plates ay pinipilit na intindihin ang kanilang nararamdaman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay ka lang ba? Ang sungit mo, eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>I know it’s you, Nanang Rent.</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Sssssh! Can you please be quiet?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ba’t ‘do mo sinabi sa’kin na magkakilala kayo ni Tito Santi?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Anong ginawa mo sa mga kagamitan ko?</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>What do you mean? I did what you told me. Binigyan ko sila ng buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>No, you did something I told you not to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 years ago..</p><p> </p><p>Nanang Rent:</p><p> </p><p>I have an idea! Total, bibigyan ko na rin sila ng buhay, bibigyan ko na rin sila ng kakayahan na magmahal! Para everybody happy! You love it, chrue?!</p><p> </p><p>Tito Sants:</p><p> </p><p>(hesitant) i dont think that's a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Nanang Rent:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Ay.. Porque?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Sants:</p><p> </p><p>Look, the world can be so unfair and cruel. Tingnan mo, sa ating mga tao pa nga lang, hirap na tayong tanggapin ng kapwa natin, paano pa kaya sila. Remember, mga bagay sila. I don't want these things to experience how hard it is to be accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Nanang Rent:</p><p> </p><p>Malay mo naman, iba sa kanila, ‘di ba? They’ll cherish it kasi bihira lang ang mga bagay magmahal.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Nanang Rent, just please do what I ask. I don’t want it to be more complicated for them.</p><p>Nanang Rent:</p><p> </p><p>Uhm.. Are you suuuure?</p><p>Hmm. Okay!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back to 2018..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t do it!</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>So, bakit na-ko-confuse ngayon sila mugs at plates? They’re feeling something!</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe they’re supposed to feel it. Ayaw mo ba nun?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>It’s not meant for them. Natatakot ako para sa kanila.</p><p>Do you think they can handle it? Because love comes with pain. It’s not all rainbows and unicorns.</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Masyado kang nag-iisip, eh. Wala pa namang masamang nangyayari, ‘di ba? Let them feel love.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Judit.. Nanang Rent.. Ngayon pa nga lang nagkakagulo na sila dahil sa undergarments na niregalo mo. Why did you put a love spell on them?</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>What? What undergarments are talking about?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>‘Yung niregalo mo kay Karl at Vlad!</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Wait, huh? I did-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aaaah! It’s ready guys!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XIX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At kung ganito magpapaalam..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clapper:</p><p> </p><p>Sandali. Anong nangyari?</p><p>Sa’n pupunta si Vlad?</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>We’re leaving. Uuwi na tayo.</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>Ha? Bakit?</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>Akala ko okay na tayo? Akala ko okay sila?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sa away at kantyawan ma’t</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pagmamalabis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May pag-ibig pa rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘wag ka ng umalis..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Necklace:</p><p> </p><p>Okay sila kapag nasa loob ng unit na ‘to at walang ibang nakakakita.</p><p>Tayo lang..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Kasi dito sa loob, walang judgement, masaya lang. Walang takot.</p><p> </p><p>Relo:</p><p> </p><p>They don’t have to hide here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sa ’tin, sa ’tin pa rin ang uwi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Batubalani’y pusong pagal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magbabalik sa pagmamahal..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Pero kahit anong komportable nila sa loob, hindi pwedeng dito lang sila.</p><p>Kailangan nilang lumabas.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>At ‘yun ang nakakatakot. Ang magmahal sa labas.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa mundong ‘to, dinidiktahan ka kung sino at ano lang ang dapat magmahal at mahalin mo.</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi madali. I’ve been there. Kailangan mong maging matapang.</p><p> </p><p>Microwave:</p><p> </p><p>Ito siguro ‘yung rason bakit tumagal tayo sa paniniwalang hindi tayo pwedeng magmahal.</p><p>Kasi takot tayong tumanggap ng pag-ibig.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part XX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>TITO SANTS!! Napadalaw ka po?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Mangungumusta lang. Si Karl?</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Lumabas po saglit. Nagpapahangin sa may gazebo.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>May kasama rin pala ako. Gusto rin kayong kumustahin.</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Hello! How are you guys?</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>ATE JUDIT!!! HELLOOOO!</p><p> </p><p>Mga kagamitan ni Vlad:</p><p> </p><p>Na-miss niyo ba kami?</p><p> </p><p>Everything:</p><p> </p><p>Maleta! Orca! Gray! Clapper!</p><p>Kumusta kayo? Nasa’n ‘yung iba?</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Oh, suot ni Vlad. Hahaha!</p><p> </p><p>Kama:</p><p> </p><p>Anong meron, Tito Sants?</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>Wala naman. Baka matagalan pa ulit bago ako makadalaw eh. Mag-a-out of the country muna ako.</p><p> </p><p>Remote:</p><p> </p><p>Deserve mo ‘yan, Tito Sants.</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>Salamat sa pag-aala kay Vlad, ha. Kahit na makalat siya at sakit sa ulo ni Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Sofa:</p><p> </p><p>It’s okay, Ate Judit. Naiintindihan namin. Masaya kami na okay sila.</p><p> </p><p>Orca:</p><p> </p><p>B1, B2, mugs, and plates, sorry that we doubted your love. It wasn’t easy to believe, but we got to learn to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>B1:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin naman siya madali para sa amin. I was like Karl, I felt safer and sure nung nasa loob lang kami ng cr ni B2. I didn’t even have to doubt myself. Kaya grabe ‘yung takot ko nung nagkasalamuha na tayong lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry. I got scared. You witnessed how cruel the world can be, and I did underestimate your capability to love. Buhay kayo, at may pakiramdam kayo. You’re supposed to feel love. Ganun din sa mga gamit ko rito sa unit. You care for me, you look after each other, that’s love. You care for Karl and Vlad, that’s love. You learn to accept other things, gaya nila maleta, orca, gray, clapper. That’s love!</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t have to be romantic love. Sobrang daming klase ng pag-ibig. At lahat ‘yun, katanggap-tanggap.</p><p> </p><p>B2:</p><p> </p><p>We are so blessed to have these people around us na binigyan tayo ng buhay at mabuhay sa mundo ng mga tao. Sa ating mundo namang mga bagay, I hope we can do the same? Bigyang buhay natin ang pag-ibig sa isa’t-isa. ‘Wag nating limitahan ang mga kakayahan nating magmahal dahil mga bagay tayo.</p><p> </p><p>Apat na mugs:</p><p> </p><p>Tama. Tayo-tayo na lang dito, oh. Ipagkakait pa ba natin ang pagtanggap sa bawat isa?</p><p> </p><p>Maleta:</p><p> </p><p>Hindi man natin alam o ma-i-experience lahat ng klase ng pag-ibig at pinagdadaanan ng mga tao, sa mundo nating mga bagay, tanggap natin ‘yung lahat. That’s a lesser problem to the world, right?</p><p> </p><p>Condo:</p><p> </p><p>Lagi niyong tandaan, every thing in between-- takot, saya, lungkot, kaba, kilig, galit, at kung ano pang pumapagitna at pumipigil sa nararamdaman natin, dahil ‘yun sa nagmamahal tayo.</p><p>At sabi nga ni Ate Judit, “You are valid.”</p><p> </p><p>Judit:</p><p> </p><p>That’s right!</p><p>Repeat after me!</p><p> </p><p>YOU. ARE. VALID!!</p><p> </p><p>Everything &amp; Tito Santi:</p><p> </p><p>YOU ARE VALID!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Karl, Judit, and Santi had dinner. Standing outside of her used to be apartment is Anna. Smiling as she looks at everyone having fun, mugs and plates dancing happily, and every thing else inside the unit. This is what an unquestioning love looks like.</p><p> </p><p>On her left hand, she was holding her bottle of sunspray. On her right hand were B1 &amp; B2, now lifeless. “Great job, guys. You’ve served your purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna walked away with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>